Warmest Winter
by AJ-Law
Summary: Context - Right after the fight with Zaheer, Korra rests at Air Temple Island. Asami is living there temporarily because her estate reminds her too much of her father. Jinora's ceremony is in the near future. This is a mini story. A mini Korrasami story. update 12/9/14 this will develop into a bigger arc. stay tuned
1. Winter Falls - Chapter 1

Winter had fallen over Air Temple Island. As the dreary morning peeked through the windowpanes, Korra watched as the snow drifted outside her window. With the winter breeze gently tapping on her door, she laid awake for the past days in agony and torture. Her limbs were stiff and she felt like she was fading.

Flashbacks haunted her. She had to take steady breaths to remind herself that she could keep the air inside of her, that Zaheer was no longer airbending it out of her.

Then, a shadow briskly walked past her room. She sat up. Then, her back stabbed her in pain. _Take it slow, Korra,_ she told herself.

"Miss Sato?" The boyish voice chimed in and he lightly knocked on Asami's door.

"Oh, Ryusei, you're off the clock right now. What is it?" Asami answered in a concerned voice.

"I caught the first ferry out this morning to tell you: the Future Industries collaboration with Link Corp is sunk… They've backed out last minute." There was apprehension in his voice.

Asami paused. "Did you ask why?" She knew it had to do with her father's recent imprisonment. She was curious what excuses companies came up with to avoid directly linking it to her father's reputation.

"They said our profit margin from last quarter was too low."

She got up from her desk and walked towards Ryusei. "Thank you for coming all this way to tell me, Ryusei. It buys us time to start contacting more companies. Please tell the rest of the sourcing team to start generating luke warm contacts. And, here," she reached into her pocket. "Buy yourself some hot breakfast. I can tell you haven't eaten."

Ryusei bowed in appreciation. "Thank you, Miss Sato, but you know I respect this company and your father a lot. The ability to work for this company is all that I strive for."

Asami left her hand with the money out. Suddenly, his stomach let out a growl. She shot him a sympathetic smile.

A little embarrassed, Ryusei bowed again, thanked her profusely, took the money, and wished Asami a good day.

Korra was heading back to her bed when she heard Asami let out a huge sigh. Asami had plopped down in her desk chair with her head between her hands.

Korra thought about Asami's situation. She felt bad for Asami. She was dragged into this mess. If it weren't for her, Asami wouldn't have lost everything. Korra felt like she was the blame for a million things. Korra got ready to head out on her usual early morning routine of sitting in the courtyard. She felt a need to be outside instead of crammed in her room.

_I need some fresh air._ Asami quietly slid her paper screen door open and shut. She held an oil heat lamp in her hand and saw the snow blanketing the yard in some kind of fairytale winter wonderland. She walked along the outer boundary of the courtyard. The pearly dark sky seemed to go on for miles. Although the snow was delicately drifting towards the ground, Asami's thoughts were racing. _My company. Father in prison. My executive assistant taking a ferry out here bearing bad news. The family name. My life. Businessmen who don't believe in me. Who was I kidding? How am I going to handle an automotive empire?_

* * *

><p>Asami scanned the seemingly endless snowy landscape before her. It made her feel so empty and alone, but then she saw Korra in her wheelchair. Asami grew concerned that Korra was sitting out there in the cold.<p>

Her foot sank into the snow and snowflakes landed on her eyelashes, blurring her eyesight, but she trudged on.

"Korra, you're not supposed to be out here." Asami noticed that Korra was wearing a thin robe. She looked like she'd been there for a while and her eyes were distant.

Asami cleared off the bench next to her with her gloved hand and sat down. The air was icy and she could see her breath.

The sun was starting to brighten through the clouds.

"You're going to freeze in that," Asami said.

With a faint smile, Korra said "I'm going to be okay, I think you forgot I grew up in snow… and self-heating is a specialty."

"Oh, right. You wear tank tops in negative degree weather while I'm in a trench coat all the time. I'm just surprised to see you out here. You're supposed to be resting."

"Yeah, I've been wandering out here a lot these past days." Korra said without removing her gaze from the landscape.

"Tenzin says you need more rest before you make a public appearance at Jinora's ceremony."

Korra was silent. All she could muster was "it's okay."

Asami could sense something was wrong. "You're making progress. I can tell."

"…Thanks for being here." Korra said turning to Asami and then turning back to the landscape.

Asami smiled. "It's a good way for me to get my mind off of some things. I can think when I'm here."

They both sat there in each other's company witnessing the winter morning before them. A calming silence passed by. They could both feel that the world seemed so harmonious and peaceful in that moment.

A winter breeze snuffed out Asami's oil heat lamp. A shiver came over Asami. Her arms were crossed close to her and her lips felt numb. Korra noticed and turned towards Asami. "Is it just me or did it just drop another ten degrees?" Asami asked.

"Let's head back inside, you look like an icicle." Korra had her arms around the wheels of the wheelchair, ready to wheel back.

"I'll help you back," Asami got up, but she took another step too quickly on the icy snow. She slipped and fell into the powdery but icy snow.

"Asami! Are you okay?" Korra asked wide-eyed at how the poised Asami was face planted into the snow.

"Oh, gosh, I sprained my wrist… Ouch." Asami lifted her snowflake dusted face and held her wrist with her other hand.

"I'll be right back!" Korra powered through the thick snow with her wheelchair to a nearby creek that ran through the courtyard. She waterbended some of the creek water into a glowing ball and kept it hovering over her lap.

Asami stood up in the snow, staring at the growing redness and feeling a burning sensation developing in her wrist. _How am I going to draft new automobile concepts now…_

Then, Korra waterbended the healing ball into Asami's wrist. It ebbed to and fro through her wrist and arm. The snow began to melt off of her sleeve. Korra sent small heat waves to dust the snow off of Asami. Asami felt the warmth radiate all over her. Her face had color again and she freely rotated her wrist.

"You never cease to amaze me, Korra." Asami said as she gave the Avatar a hug down in her wheelchair. As she held Korra, Asami felt how warm she was and it was strangely comforting.

*Dong* The Air Temple Island bell signaled time for breakfast.

"I'd better get you back before Tenzin sees you out here." Asami wheeled Korra back.

On the way back, Korra started chuckling. "That's an interesting snow angel." She pointed to Asami's clumsy imprint on the snow from her fall.

"Hey, I tried. Maybe when you get better, we can make some real ones together." Asami replied.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Korra answered with a bittersweet thought. She remembered how she used to make snow angels all over the Southern Water Tribe complex. But that was when she could move her legs.

Asami helped Korra out of her wheelchair to sit on the bed. Then she took out all of the Avatar's clothes from their respective drawers and laid them out on the chair next to her.

"Let me know if you need anything," Asami said as she walked to leave Korra's room.

Then, Korra's door opened right when Asami reached for the handle. It was Jinora.

"Good morning, Asami!"

"Hi Jinora, is your mom on her way?"

"My mom wanted to tell you that she's having trouble making breakfast today because Meelo blew out the breakfast fire with his fart bending. My mom is going a little crazy in the kitchen right now…but anyway she's wondering if you can help dress Korra this morning."

To be continued.

Comments are welcomed. Follow/favorite to remind me to continue!


	2. Burns - Chapter 2

"JINORAAAA!" Pema hollered from the kitchen.

"Ugh, Meelo is always getting me into trouble. Anyway, breakfast will be ready soon - I hope." Jinora scurried away.

Asami slid the screen back and pivoted around. _This should be easier than dressing little kids at least. _

"Alright which one do we start on first?" Asami said with a compassionate smile as she walked over to where she'd placed the clothes earlier.

At this point Korra had been through a lot and she had very little remnants of her pride left. _Now, Asami's helping me with something so simple. _

Korra didn't move a muscle as she lay there. She was a sad and moping boulder. She let out a sigh before saying, "It doesn't matter."

Asami blinked a couple times. "Ooh kay… let's try your top first." Asami grabbed the water tribe garment and held it out for Korra to take. Korra slowly rose like a zombie into a sitting position and grabbed the top. Asami turned around to give her privacy.

"Ss, ow!" Korra winced. Asami twirled back around and saw that one of Korra's bandages around her waist had come loose as Korra raised her arms to put the shirt on over her head.

"I think I'm bleeding, " Korra said rather nonchalantly. Asami had to hold in her gasp. She saw that Korra's mid-torso area was covered in a myriad of red and maroon wounds and mixed hues of purple-black patches. Blood started to trickle through one of her seething wounds. There were lacerations and scratches all over her back area as well. It was devastating. Her body looked like the aftermath of a battleground.

Asami assessed her injuries with lightning quick reflexes. "Don't move," Asami said firmly. She asked Korra where the bandages were kept. She quickly grabbed everything necessary from the drawer without Korra telling her. Korra was still in an awkward position of keeping her arms above her waist area like a standing bear statue. Asami sat on the edge of the bed and deftly treated her wounds. As Asami wrapped the bandage around Korra's waist, Korra was so close to her she could smell wafts of her perfume. Then, her opened injuries brought back pings of sharp pain.

The ointment soothed the fire that screamed through Korra's wounds. "Wow, Asami, a combat fighter and first-aid expert? When'd you learn how to treat injuries?" Korra said in a surprised tone as she fitted the shirt over her body.

"I picked up a few things growing up," Asami said coolly, but she was really suppressing memories… _Not now, Asami, think of something else_. _She's had enough tragedy for now._ "All I have left to do is to start bending, right?" she threw in humorously.

Korra smiled the smallest of smiles and it was a glimmer of hope that the Avatar was slowly becoming herself again. Asami was glowing inside to know that she could bring Korra out of the clouds.

Pants were not difficult for Korra to put on, but Asami again saw Korra's scars and bruises running up and down her legs. She was severely battered.

They were quick and efficient after this small incident. When Asami needed to fit something on, Korra knew how to maneuver. "You're all good!" Asami said as she finished up tying Korra's outfit.

_I wish I was good again, _Korra thought to herself. She didn't say a word.

She grabbed a hairbrush on the dresser and smoothed through the Avatar's hair. She felt its softness against her fingertips.

Pema knocked on the the paper screen door. "Korra? Asami? Is everything alright?"

Asami wheeled Korra over. "Yes, she's ready."

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Asami. It was a little hectic this morning." Pema smiled and took over the handles to wheel Korra out of her room.

"Asami helped me fix my bandages, Pema." Korra said as she was getting wheeled towards the dining room.

"Wow, really? That's great! I was planning on getting to it, but Meelo has been causing so much trouble this week." Pema threw up a frustrated hand in the air. "Anyway, where did you learn first aid, Asami?" Pema asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really... I actually forgot something in my room. I'll join you in a bit." Asami calmly excused herself and walked the other direction. She slid into her room and closed the door. Asami leaned against the adjacent gray wall and concentrated on her breathing, which was steady but short.

Seeing those injuries triggered some painful memories of her past. It had been so many years since that day. When Asami was younger, she would have night terrors that woke her up. She remembered her father would console her - Her father. The one who was sitting in jail and had so much hatred bottled up inside of him…

_**Several Years Earlier**_

A little girl's scream echoed through the Sato Estate hallways. Mr. Sato was out of his bed and briskly walking down the hallway to Asami's bedroom. He opened Asami's bedroom door and saw the little girl curled up in a ball on the bed. It pained his heart to see this every year around the same day.

"I saw mom… again... the blood...she was – she was—" Little Asami sobbed and couldn't finish her sentence. Mr. Sato cradled her and told her everything was going to be okay. He rocked her and kissed her forehead. He knew to hold her tightly and he tried to envelop her in his arms. Asami had been through this every year since a member of the Agni Kai Triad murdered her mother during a raid of the Sato Estate.

Asami experienced traumatic flashbacks and they always happened around a certain day of the year. Whenever this day came around, she would try to block it out of her head, but it always came back to her in the deepest of the night. She read books until her eyes were too tired to stay open to make her fall asleep. However, she always had nightmares and she couldn't control them.

Mr. Sato always held her in his arms until she had stopped crying. He calmed her with soothing shushes and kept telling her that he was here for her and that he would always protect her. Then, Asami grew angry and asked why her mom had to die. Why her and not someone else's mom. Mr. Sato listened. He wouldn't say a word. He let Asami vent her anger, pain, and frustration that comes from a young heart that has been touched by tragedy. When Mr. Sato felt that she had said everything that needed to be said, he said,

"I don't know why, Asami. I just want you to know that it's not your fault. I miss her just as much as you do, but you have to do something about your anger. You have to look towards the future and make something out of tragedy…The world is unfair sometimes, but you and I will face it together." Asami had tired herself out and her eyes started to droop. She didn't fully register what her dad had said, but it made her feel safe that her dad was by her side. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep. Something deep within himself grew colder and more resolute on what he had to do.

The Next Day

Blank sheets of paper on the table made her angry. The crayons on her desk were too neat, too organized, showing that she hadn't picked one up for the past ten minutes. Her little hands flew to the sides of head as her expression hardened.

"What's taking you so long to draw your card, Asami? Don't you want to give her a card for Mother Appreciation Day?" Yuko said innocently, breaking Asami's blur of frustration that is rarely found in a nine-year-old.

"I'm trying." The tinge of childhood pain rang on through her voice clearly. Hearing a pained voice, Mrs. Hen-Lee's head shot up and whispered a "good job" to one of her students nearby then she briskly walked over to Asami's desk.

"Asami, it's okay! Your mom would love it no matter what you draw! She –" the classroom bell rang. Interrupted in her train of thought, Mrs. Hen-Lee announced to the class, "don't forget to bring home a carnation for your mothers!" Mrs. Hen-Lee picked one up to show to her class as they were rustling out of their seats. "See you on Monday, class! Happy Mother's Day!"

Little Asami glanced at the pink carnation lying parallel to her blank paper on her desk, and snatched it as she sensed that Mrs. Hen-Lee was watching her out of the corner of her eye. She walked out with her friend Yoko, who was smiling gleefully and twirling her carnation around in her tiny fingers.

"Oh, my mommy is going to love this! You know, you draw really good. Your card would have been the prettiest!" Yuko said enthusiastically.

Asami tried to smile and fight back the tears. Yuko, sensing something in her friend's disposition, changed the subject. "Asami, am I going to your house this weekend? We still have to finish Mrs. Hen-Lee's book report together."

Asami couldn't take it anymore. "No, you can't! I don't want to work on it with you! And I'm going somewhere this weekend that you don't have to go because… you wouldn't get it!" Asami replied with tears streaming down her face. She ran away, wiping the tears with her forearm.

Yuko was going to cry for a second, but her light hearted nature made this situation more confusing than it was hurtful. She watched her friend running away, but her mom called her name and said to herself, "My mommy's here!" and was wrapped up in the warm embrace of her mom. Yuko's mom picked her up, kissed her cheeks and wowed as she took the pink carnation from Yuko's little hands. Her mom said I love you and kissed her little nose.

Asami ran down the block and saw that her nanny, May, was parked, as usual. May was always five minutes early. She hopped into the satomobile and stared at the carnation on her lap. Her nanny, May, asked her how her day at school went. Asami replied, "good." Asami felt like a rock was on her chest. _It's okay to feel bad, _a voice of pure love and clarity rang through her head_. _Asami shut the voice out. Her nanny was going to ask further, but as May opened her mouth, she saw that the other kids were handing these carnations over to their moms, holding each other, getting kisses, and carnations were everywhere. May felt sorry for the little girl. A long pause went by as she drove the satomobile up the winding and bumpy streets.

As May pulled up to the Sato mansion driveway, she walked around to Asami's door and customarily would have held her as she stepped down from the vehicle. However, this day, Asami kicked open the door, jumped out, and before May could say a word, Asami bolted for the right set of stairs. Her little legs and flowing black hair bobbing all the up with all the might they could muster up those scrubbed and polished stairs.

She pried open the heavy set doors of the entry hallway, hastily but neatly kicked off her shoes at the door, then up the marble staircase to the second floor. Her footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Then a final SLAM as her door closed.

Asami let her backpack stoop on one of her shoulders as she leaned against the back of her bedroom door. She was breathing heavily, face was burning, and tears lingered on her developing feminine jawline. The carnation was stiff in her right hand and she studied it. It seemed to mock her. It would be a flower given to no one. Asami had no mother to call mom.

_You'll be prettier than a flower, Asami..._ the voice came back.

She felt her thumbnail pressing against the thin stem and drove it in harder until it made a darkened imprint. Then she pressed harder. And harder. Until the stem gave and the flower limped and fell in two pieces on the floor. Then she took her heel and squished the flower against the floor, feeling the juices being released.

She raised her head and looked out the window into the forestry below. Her window's reflection mirrored her memories. Her mom held her in her arms as her dad held her hand. Both of them looked at their daughter's face with love. _We love you so much, Asami, _the voice was her mother's voice and she said it as she held the little girl in her arms. She walked towards the window while stepping on the flower's petals. She didn't care as she felt the flower's softness beneath her feet. The memory vanished, then she collapsed on her bed and buried her face in the softness of her pillow. Something was strangling her heart and it ached with every breath. Tears steadily streaming, she sobbed into the emptiness of her room.

Asami shot up from her bed. The tears had dried and made her face feel cracked. With new resolve, she cleaned up her face, changed into her racing suit, and ran out her room. A she slid down the banister, her butler was walking up the stairs. "Reschedule my self defense lessons to a quarter until four, Mr. Wong," she said as her butler walked past her and he bowed with this back turned until she was out of the building. Once she burst through the doors, the crisp dusk air filled her lungs with freshness. She jogged towards the racetrack, ready to clear her mind. She dialed in the code on the satoracer garage keypad with her delicate fingers.

The garage door opened and a line of prototypes appeared before her. She took her cushion car seat that was resting on a rack on the wall and placed it in the backseat of one of the open satoracers. She walked over to the Racetrack Coordinator on duty.

"Hi Bonu. I want to test prototype LOK-007 over there. Can you fire it up? I've set it up already."

"Of course, Miss Sato. Right away." Bonu was used to this process. Mr. Sato gave Asami freedom to be as involved in the business as she'd like, but he also gave Bonu a warning that when his daughter was in the back seat, Bonu's head was on the line. Bonu was a little nervous to say the least, but she always did think little Asami in the back of a satoracer was adorable.

"Red Herring Alert. LOK-007 Little Boss," Bonu radioed to her team. Every mechanic and engineer working in the test facility perked up.

Asami overheard the intercom. It reminded her of how her father made up codes for everything. She already grew tired of trying to decipher everything. "Why can't you just have them speak normally?" Asami asked her father one day in his study.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Asami," Mr. Sato would just dismiss her questions.

Asami was suspicious, but she knew every project he was working on and she trusted her dad. He always shared his knowledge with her. Sometimes, too often, so she mastered the "art of appearing interested" early on for Mr. Sato's client parties that took place at the estate.

Asami hopped into the satoracer and waited. Soon enough, one of the engineers came in and brought her out to the racetrack.

As she rounded the tight turn on the third lap, the world became silent as she remembered what happened that day. She no longer heard the loud hum of her satoracer. Yuko's upset face and her teacher's blind disregard came to mind. Her mother's sweet voice as she read her bedtime stories at night. Her dad coming home distraught more than ever from the hospital on that fateful day of her mother's confirmed death. She realized this pain was not for her to spread. She had a taste of love and family. This feeling is something to be treasured, not tread upon. She understood that some people just wouldn't understand her, and that wasn't always their fault. Her pain was not for her to spread.

"You good back there, Little Sato?" Asaki, her driver, said as he turned his head. They had finished all the laps.

Asami nodded with her oversized helmet. "Thank you, Asaki." She hopped out and pried her helmet off.

"What do you think?" Asaki asked, always impressed with Asami's response.

"Understeering seems to be an issue." Asami slightly cocked her head with a finger to her cheek. "Other than that, I think it's all good. Thanks for the drive, Asaki."

"Alright, Little Sato. We'll get working on it." Asaki nodded his head and drove the satoracer back into the garage.

Asami walked back with the helmet under her arm.

"Red Herring. Cleared." Bonu radioed over the intercom.

May knocked on Mr. Sato's home office and opened the door slightly and asked if she could come in. Mr. Sato had blue prints drooping all over his desk. His cigar left ashes everywhere and he was always looking at multiple prints at once. A family photo was nailed to two walls in his office along with a framed photo resting on the shelf behind him.

"Yes, what is it May?" he asked thoughtfully. Then his mind raced elsewhere.

As May entered and she started talking, he almost tuned her out. Then, when she mentioned Mother's Day, Mr. Sato snapped out of his train of thought. Mr . Sato ran his hand through his hair and pulled at his neck. Every year, this was the toughest holiday.

Mr. Sato felt regret, anger, and frustration, but he knew Asami had grown so much over the years. She had become stronger and shown that she could publicly talk about her mother's death at greater comfort than he could himself. Nonetheless, he understood how painful it must be for a little girl to be a in school at this age with so much tragedy in her life. He told May not to worry as he would talk to Asami by the end of the night.

"Asami?" He knocked hesitantly at the other side of her door.

"Yes, dad?" Asami was finishing up the math problem she was working on.

He slowly walked over and made sure to sit down so he could talk to her on her eye level. "Asami… I know this holiday is hard. It's hard on the both of us. I want you know that I know that this weekend is something that I've asked you to do every year even though you never want to. So, it's okay if you don't want to go this year."

Asami set down her pencil and turned towards her father. Her dad was expecting her to be in tears. He saw the puffiness around her beautiful eyes, just like her mother's. It pained him to see its sadness.

"It's okay, Dad. I know it's important for you to mourn for her this way. I never really understood it until now... and, I want to visit her, too." Her tone was remarkably mature for her age.

Mr. Sato was surprised at her capacity for compassion. He hugged her and said, "I love you very much Asami. Your mother would have been very proud."

She felt her dad's strong arms around her in a loving hug and she closed her eyes. Then a thought struck her. "We need to stop by the flower shop!" Asami said.

At the Cemetery

She laid the big bouquet of carnations gently down and stood staring up at the clear blue sky. She held her father's hand as they both stood in silence. His face was stern and in deep thought. However, for Asami this time was different. It was the first time she didn't cry for the hurt she felt inside. For the first time, she felt more connected to her than before. She could hear her mother's voice, echoing compassion, love, and sacrifice.

_I love you, Asami._

To be continued... Up next, we flash back to Korra at Air Temple Island.


	3. A Small Flame - Chapter 3

The Air Temple Island Acolytes were settling into bed as the night grew still. The Republic City lights were far off in the distance. The island started to grow quiet. The night air creeped through the cracks of Korra's room. She laid on her bed, staring into the emptiness of the ceiling, wondering when she'd fall asleep this night.

Korra couldn't feel anything, like she wasn't there. Everything around her seemed static and she was numb to sensations around her. The days went by and she couldn't recall much that stimulated her. She had been going through the motions ever since she arrived at Air Temple Island. Her energy was depleting everyday.

The shadows from the candle next to her bed created dark figures that danced on the ceiling. The candle melted as time went by. Korra tossed and turned. Slowly, her eyelids gave in. All was peaceful for a good portion of the night.

At the same time, Asami was in her other room also struggling to sleep. She was lying on her side, counting the stars from her window. Her company was undergoing new deals and she was starting to feel that she needed to move to Republic City. But she thought about Korra and how she was barely recovering. _The world is resting on her shoulders... _

Then, a wind blew out the small flame on the candle in Korra's room. Suddenly, visions of Zaheer pierced through the blackness of Korra's subconscious. Murderous eyes burned through her dream. Her wrists felt as if they were being strangled from cold, platinum chains. Mercury was forcing its way into the pores of her skin. She screamed in her dream, she fought, and she struggled but the blackness engulfed her entire body. Their insiduous faces loomed closer and closer to her… Amon...Unalaq... Zaheer...

"Korra!" Tenzin, in his night robe, held her shoulders, lightly shaking her awake. The entire island had heard her scream. He rushed to Korra's side, fearing that she was in trouble. Indeed, she was, but not the kind that he had previously imagined.

"Wake up, Korra, you're having nightmares," Tenzin said as Korra slowly regained consciousness.

She darted her eyes around like a cautious animal caught in a net. The Avatar sat up in her bed. The wooden boards beneath her, the hard bamboo mat she slept on, and the view of the bay out her window gave her some comfort that she was safe.

"I - I don't know what's going on," Korra tried to explain herself, "I knew that I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake up… it felt too real."

"Korra, it is just your mind playing tricks on you. You've been through unimaginable pain, but you've got to realize that you are safe here," Tenzin said in a fatherly tone.

"I know," Korra said defeatedly. She rested her forehead on her hand. "Ergh, I'll try going to back to sleep."

"Try not to be so hard on yourself, Korra. You don't need to place additional burdens on yourself than necessary. Let me know if you need anything," Tenzin said as he left.

The black and blue night light filled her room as Tenzin's lamp slowly faded away.

Asami happened to be listening to what happened next door.

Korra lay back down on her side facing the paper screen door. She was a still a little disoriented from her dream as she was in a state of confusion, anger, and fatigue. _Long breaths, in… and out… in… and out… in… and… out…. in… and -_

Then, a womanly silhouette appeared on the other side of the door. The faint moonlight cast behind her. The Avatar was confused at first, wondering if she had fallen asleep and started dreaming again. "Mind if I join you? I can't sleep either," a familiar voice chimed in as she slid the door open.

Asami was holding some of her contract agreements and a candle lighter in her hands. She knew Korra wouldn't be able to sleep after a nightmare like that. Asami felt that she needed to be there for her.

"Oh, Asami," Korra said sounding slightly relieved. "I"m sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. I was already up, looking over some things," Asami said as she lightly settled her things on to the desk next to Korra's bed.

"Do you want to try sleeping by candle light? It used to help me with my nightmares," Asami offered.

"Nightmares? Like, when you were little?"

"Well, yes, but I've found it's generally not an age-specific thing."

Korra sighed. Then she realized Asami was talking to her like a dark, faceless figure at night that sat a few feet from her, but she wasn't the least bit scared. It felt like Asami turned her entire focus to Korra at that moment. Her voice also didn't pierce the silence, but rather floated in the air. Her presence calmed Korra back down.

Asami took that pause as permission to continue. She flicked a match and light flooded from her fingers in an instant. It slowly shrunk into a tiny flame.

She elegantly lit the original candle by Korra's bed. Korra dazedly watched as the candlelight danced on Asami's smooth, pearly skin as it grew into life and started burning normally.

Asami smiled heartwarmingly at Korra and said, "Try to get some sleep, Korra. I'll be right here." She went back to the desk and started annotating the contracts in front of her.

Korra peacefully closed her tired eyes and pulled the covers back over her.

As the hours passed by, Asami's eyes were straining from the fading candlelight and from general tiredness from reading contracts through the night. _I'll just put my head down for a little bit._ Asami fell for that age-old mistake… She rested her head on her arms crossed on the desk. Indeed, she fell into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Asami woke up. It was dark still. She looked over to her right and the Avatar was sleeping peacefully. Asami looked around her to wake herself up, and stretched a bit. The world was so quiet. She couldn't hear a single noise. Something was wrong. She looked over to her right again. Korra was gone.

Asami ran to the bed and she pulled the covers off that were shaped like someone was under them. It was empty. _This is really strange. _Calmly, Asami briskly walked to the paper screen door and looked out at the courtyard. The snow was thickly blanketing the inner yard. The icy winter breeze cut into her silk robe and chilled her skin. _Where are you, Korra? _ She hastily scanned the landscape.

There, in the middle, Korra was lying in the snow, lifeless, like in her last fight with Zaheer. _No! _Asami felt something in her snap and she tried to run into the courtyard-

Then, Asami woke up again. She felt something lightly hit her chair. Her eyes opened slowly and, indeed, it was dark. _Thank goodness that was a dream._ She remembered she was in Korra's room and quickly looked over.

Asami saw the bedcover was on the floor by the feet of her chair. Korra was writhing in her sleep this time. With beads of sweat forming on the sides of her face, Korra was wincing from unseen causes of pain and her hands were clenched in tight fists. Then, her arm shot out to one side. Her other arm shot out as well. Her head tossed to one side. There was so much pain in Korra's body. You could feel it and it was hard to watch.

Right when Asami saw Korra sit up, Asami caught her and held her tight to her chest. "Korra, you're okay," Asami said softly. She had caught Korra before a scream was going to erupt. Asami held her close, but she was mindful of where Korra's injuries were. Her mind basically had Korra's body mapped out, each scratch and pressure point.

Korra snapped out of it and found herself in an embrace from someone she knew. Frightened, she held onto this person back for it gave her a sense of security. Then, she realized it was Asami. "I was so scared," Korra admitted.

She never knew she would utter those words.

"It's okay to be, Korra," Asami could feel Korra's pain.

Asami was relieved herself to have snapped out of her own nightmare. Korra was hyperventilating and her eyes welled up. Asami kept holding her and lightly stroked her arms to calm her down. "It's over, I'm here. I know you're scared. It's okay to be." She held onto her for a long time, calming her until she felt Korra relax. Korra had buried her face in Asami's hair. She felt like she could trust Asami, like Asami _knew_ her. The Avatar let her guard down. The darkness enabled her to temporarily let go.

* * *

><p>Comments are welcome. Please followfavorite to let me know to keep going.


	4. Velvet - Chapter 4

I've included a link to my website in my profile. My website that has the same stories, but with a couple of images added. I just always felt illustrations helped the experience. So, I put *image* to indicate a picture. If you don't like the indication, let me know, but I'll put it here.

* * *

><p>After the night that Asami introduced sleeping by candlelight, Korra could sleep more soundly. However, that didn't mean the nightmares would stop.<p>

"NO!" Korra shot up from the bed, breaking out in a cold sweat in the dark. She was hunched over her legs.

*image*

"Korra, you're safe," Asami hushed compassionately as she got up from the desk next to the bed. There were papers strewn all over the desk. She picked up the covers that fell to the floor.

Korra took a deep gulp and slowly lowered herself back down as Asami brought the cover over her. Asami's heart broke a little each time she saw Korra in this state. Tonight, she wanted to try something different. She sat down on the bed next to Korra. Then, she cautiously took Korra's hand, caringly squeezed it, and said, "Do you want me to sleep beside you tonight?"

Korra paused. She missed the feeling of having something next to her. Naga would usually sleep near her. It was always nice having something warm next to her as she slept, but she was a little doubtful that Asami would cram with her onto a bed. "I think... I'd kick you off the bed."

"I've been sleeping pretty deeply these past few days because I've been tired from work, so I think I'll be fine. I'll join you after I'm done looking through some of my files." Asami gently squeezed her hand again and resumed working. She had this inner need to give Korra as much as she could. She wanted to see Korra get better more than anything.

Korra complacently smiled and said, "When do you think you'll be done?"

"Twenty minutes or so. I'll try not to wake you if you fall asleep before then."

Korra yawned as a rush of fatigue came over her. She shifted over to the other half of her bed to give Asami room. Indeed, she fell asleep before Asami joined her.

The candle had burnt out. Asami stretched and yawned. She removed her robe and hung it on the chair. With the most gentle and fluid movements like the former dancer she was, Asami slipped under the covers and turned her head to face Korra. She studied the Avatar's face in the moonlight. It was a face of beautiful tragedy and love. There was intensity and softness.

Asami realized she didn't know what this growing feeling was. All she knew was it was deep in her heart.

They slept back to back. After a few hours of sleep, Asami felt Korra twitch violently. Asami's eyes shot open. She turned onto her back and saw Korra's back slightly arched. From the sound of her hyperventilating, Korra was having another night terror.

"Hey, I'm here," Asami said drowsily as she placed her hand on Korra's back. She could feel Korra's heart pounding through her back.

Asami completely turned again to face the Avatar's back. She placed her hand on Korra's arm and gently caressed it. "You're going to be okay…" Asami whispered.

Korra let out a deep breath. Having Asami next to her amazingly calmed her down. Her soft fingers felt like plush velvet against her arm.

Asami closed her eyes. She kept brushing Korra's arm and comforting her until the Avatar felt still again. A thought struck her that if anyone opened the door they would be perplexed at this sight.

She shrugged at the thought.

* * *

><p>On Air Temple Island, the air acolytes were just starting to wake up. Like most mornings, Korra watched the sun's rays change position on her room's walls as the sun rose. The will to greet the day was absent most days. She would see shadows passing by, day and night, outside her door. She also noticed that Asami would leave earlier each morning and return later at night.<p>

After a few nights, Asami was overloaded with work. In fact, she fell asleep before the candle went out. Korra woke up from another nightmare and immediately noticed Asami was not by her side.

She looked across the room and saw Asami was hunched over her desk with her head down on her arm. She was still holding a pen in her hand. There were opened files at the foot of the desk. Asami had fallen in deep sleep. Suddenly, Korra felt a wave of guilt pass over her.

_She looks so tired. I can't believe I'm making her deal with my disoriented sleep patterns and my trauma… she's already done so much for me. I'm probably just tiring her out since she has to be near me...Look at all those papers. _

Korra looked down at her immobile legs. _She has a company to run...Here I am becoming dependent on her... I can't do this anymore. She clenched her fists in resolution. I have to learn to overcome my own problems. This is my battle. _

Korra, feeling helpless because she could not walk over to Asami, separated a layer of her covers and airbended it over to Asami. The cover hovered in the air and she let it float towards Asami. She settled it gently on her shoulders.

"Good night, Asami."

Asami awoke to find the sun's rays shining on her face. _Oh, no. I must have overslept. Is Korra okay?_ She looked over and saw that Korra wasn't there.

"Ow!" Asami tried to straighten her back but it was sore all over. "I'm late!" she gasped and hastily packed up her files. The cover fell to the floor without her noticing.

As she dashed out the room, she saw Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, and Korra in the courtyard playing a game. Asami smiled.

The sound of a motorboat tore through the glass surface off the coast of Republic City's waters. Asami's face felt the chilly air cutting into her skin as she piloted the motor boat, but all her mind was focused on was getting through client meetings during the day. She heard through her assistant that Varrick had set up a silo of appointments with top notch dealers in the market, but Varrick failed to mention this to her. _If they think I'm crashing on these meetings, which is ridiculous because they are meetings about my company, I don't know what I'm going to do with Varrick. I need to remind him that full ownership belongs to the Sato family, especially after what he'd done. _

To be continued...


	5. Distance - Chapter 5

Asami wanted to spend more time with Korra whenever she got back to Air Temple Island, but she was considerate of the Avatar's healing process. Korra could not handle much, so they would just stroll around the island.

*image*

Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora joined them on this walk. "Last one down to the dock is a shell-less turtleduck!" Meelo called out as he prepared a ball of air beneath his crossed legs.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start! I get to call the finish line next time!" Ikki pouted as she raced after him.

"Guys, come on, Korra can't even race with us. Let's play something else!" Jinora thoughtfully pointed out. The two airbenders came to a halt.

"It's okay, Jinora," Korra smiled, "I'll watch from up here and judge who gets there first!"

Jinora responded with a empathetic smile and raced after Ikki and Meelo. Asami shielded the sun from her eyes with her hand as she watched the three kids race down to the dock.

"Look, there's someone coming from Republic City," Asami pointed out a motorboat with three men on board traveling across the waters.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Korra asked.

"No, maybe it's for Tenzin, let's go check it out." Asami helped Korra with her wheelchair down the ramp.

The three kids were already at the finish line. "Yeah, first place!" Meelo jumped up and down.

"Korra hasn't said anything yet!" Jinora interjected.

"She's gonna say that I was first!"

"No, she's not!"

"Yeah, she is!"

"No, she isn't"!

They continued bickering over who crossed the finish line first.

"Hey, they're wearing Future Industries uniforms!" Ikki pointed to the people who were docking at the air temple island dock.

One of the men slightly bowed and asked Ikki, "Hi young lady, my name is Mr. Kwan, Senior Operations of Future Industries. We're looking for Miss Sato?"

"Oh, she's right there," Ikki pointed to Asami descending the main ramp.

Asami recognized the men on the dock and waved as she walked closer.

Mr. Kwan adjusted his spectacles. "Oh my gosh, is that the Avatar? Why, Hima, we should visit the boss more often!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra!" Mr. Kwan bowed a full 90-degrees before Korra. "Miss Sato! Good afternoon!" he bowed to her as well.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kwan. I hope everything at the plant is going smoothly?" Asami asked.

"Ah, yes, Miss Sato," Mr. Kwan looked worried, "some of your management team made it out today to ask you something." He glanced at the other two men, "it's about Varrick."

"Sure, of course. What is it?" Asami was half-expecting that it was about Varrick.

"With all due respect, " Mr. Kwan gestured towards Korra and looked at Asami, "we should probably talk in private."

"None taken," Korra looked up and smiled at Asami before wheeling towards the three airbender kids who resumed bickering again.

The three men crew all crowded around Asami. "Miss Sato, we need you back on the floor. Varrick is acting like a mad man!" Mr. Kwan started pulling out his hair.

One of the other men added, "He's going rogue and over turning all the objectives you mentioned in your memorandums to the company!"

Asami took a breath and replied, "When you get back make sure you pull clearance on executing contracts in his file. I'll write up another executive order to straighten things out. I'll be around at 4 today to have it distributed."

looked worried still. The third man said, "Miss Sato, with all due respect, the company needs you to be there more often. Your team needs you."

"Miss Sato, Varrick made us do push ups for not greeting him by the name Captain Varrick! It was that or downing chili peppers to think of better nicknames for him!" Mr. Kwan started flapping his arms. "Please, Miss Sato!" He was nearly groveling at his knees.

"I'll see what I can do but you're my trusted team. I'm there whenever I possibly can. Don't worry, I'll straighten things out." Asami was waiting for the courts to fully rule that Varrick's criminal record was enough to nullify him from having control in the company.

Korra was eavesdropping. She couldn't help it but she felt like she was the reason that Asami was holding back. She could sense it in the hesitation of Asami's voice. Although, Korra was starting to feel that she was becoming a burden to everyone around her.

Asami was conflicted. This situation reminded her of her father. The thought of him still brought back painful memories.

Korra started acting differently. She was detaching herself from everyone.

Unfortunately, Asami had to leave Air Temple Island for a few days for work before Jinora's ceremony.

"Korra, I… have to leave for a few days, but I'll be back in the morning before Jinora's ceremony." Asami broke the news to Korra as she lit a candle at night. She sat down on the side of the bed. Asami was incredibly sensitive to Korra's behavior so she saw this as an opportunity to test why Korra was acting seemingly strange.

"That's fine," Korra answered evenly.

Asami looked a bit sad at Korra. "Promise me you'll be okay?"

*image*

Korra averted her eyes, "I can manage on my own." Then, Korra couldn't help but look back at Asami. Her defense broke down a little when she saw Asami's expression. Her piercing green eyes said a million things. Korra thought she could see a mix of desire and fear. Korra gave up herself and replied, "but I promise."

Asami held her gaze. They could feel a developing electricity in that moment... Asami's perfectly framed hair and the softness of her face in the candlelight...Korra's blue eyes flickered like blue flames…

A wind gushed through and blew out the candle, breaking their focus. The night air was alive for a moment.

Korra felt a mix of emotions that she didn't entirely understand. "I guess we should sleep," she said after a moment of hesitation as she pulled her covers closer to her and she turned on to her side.

Asami slipped in, facing Korra's back, making sure to leave some distance between them since Korra usually took up a lot of space on difficult nights.

However, when Asami woke up she found that there was no distance between them.

* * *

><p>To be continued. Commentsfollows/favorites are welcome.


	6. Melt - Chapter 6

Korra laid there on her side, unable to sleep for the whole night. She stared into the blueness of the dark night that slightly glowed from the moon.

On nights like these she would ponder on the past. It was a dangerous thing for her to do, but quite honestly the future was even harder to think about.

The sound of Asami breathing as she slept broke the numbing silence. It was calming, and relaxing to have someone so close by. Korra's mind drifted to her memories with Asami. _All the times I've had with her are good ones..._The thought brought a smile to Korra's face.

Korra turned to glance at Asami, but her back hit something ice cold. She ungracefully turned on the bed, failing miserably at not causing the bed to shake. Wincing at each creak, Korra saw what hit her. It was Asami's hand.

_Oh, no. How can I get the covers from the drawers from all the way over there? I'm stuck on this bed. _ Korra looked around.

_Of all the times to wear your trench coats, Asami, _Korra joked to herself.

An idea came to her. _I could just hold her hand and warm her up then…_ _She wouldn't think that it's weird, right? _She looked at Asami's face. It was beautifully peaceful with her raven black hair framing her face. Korra couldn't shake the feeling that it seemed like a temptation to touch her hand. After all, they were so soft… and gentle…

Then, Asami slightly moved her head. A lock of hair fell charmingly across her face. Asami was drop dead gorgeous even in her sleep. Korra couldn't believe she was this close to someone _that_ beautiful. She also just realized that she had spent the past few moments staring at Asami. A bit embarrassed, she snapped back to reality.

Korra saw Asami slightly shiver. Without hesitation, Korra flipped back to her side and scooted closer to Asami. They were effectively spooning each other.

And for once, Korra didn't wake up from night terrors.

[back to the end of the previous chapter]:

Asami woke up with the sunlight warming her back and Korra on her front. _That's interesting…_ She was so close to the Avatar she was inches away from her neck. As soon as Asami lifted her head, Korra woke up from Asami's slight movement. Korra instinctively turned her head to face the cause of the movement.

For a moment, their eyes met. Their faces were literally inches apart. Korra's expression changed from morning tiredness to bewilderment. _Is this... a dream?_ The sunlight coming from the window cast a glowing halo on Asami. She appeared absolutely radiant with delicate flyaways from morning bedhead hair. Then, Korra realized her eyes were playing tricks on her and then her expression changed again to slight embarrassment that they were this close. Asami was also at a loss for words.

"Well, good morning!" Asami said overly joyfully in an effort to smooth over the awkwardness. Then, she unconsciously eyed the Avatar's lips. _Why am I looking at her this way? _Asami was surprised at what she was doing. It was as if she wasn't in her own body for a second.

"Goo-ood morning!" Korra managed to say. She gave an awkward smile.

Asami pulled herself away from the moment, but from what exactly she was not sure. She sat up and stretched.

"How was your sleep? I think that was the best sleep I've had in a while." Asami said casually between her usual morning stretches.

"It was fiiine…" Korra tried to mimic her tone.

"That's good," Asami straightened her legs and reached for them, "I had this great dream that I was being enveloped by a cloud."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and it felt so real, like I could feel the sun's rays warming up this cloud and I was lying in this awesome mass of warmth and it was so cozy and-" Asami stopped when she realized that this might have happened in real life.

"Did you also happen to stroke this cloud occasionally?" Korra jested.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Asami said a bit embarrassed.

"You were practically squeezing my bicep at some point in the night."

Asami put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, gosh," she started to laugh. "I'm so sorry!" It was such a silly picture.

"Don't worry about it. It was kind of funny." Korra caught onto Asami's contagious laughter.

They both laughed and laughed harder at how the night may have passed. They really bonded all these nights.

"Korra, I feel like I act differently around you. It's rare that I feel that way with someone."

"I feel that way, too." Korra slowly sat up as she came to realize a sad truth. "Aren't you leaving today?"

Asami tried not to show her disappointment in front of Korra and cast a dark light on this moment. "I am… but I'll be right back to help you prepare for Jinora's ceremony."

"Korra, Korra, Korra!" An excited child's voice chanted from the door.

The sudden noise shocked them a bit. The door slid open and it was Meelo jumping around for joy, "Are you awake? Look, look! I finally made a fire ferret out of the snow!" He was excitingly pointing with his finger towards the courtyard.

"That's great Meelo!" Korra smiled. "I'll come look!"

"Hurry! The snow's going to melt! Dad said spring's coming!"

He scurried away after closing the door. They looked at each other. _Spring._ And for a fleeting moment they both wondered what would happen if they became something more.

Korra pushed the thought out of her head when she was reminded of the state of Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. Asami shook it off when she thought about how it might complicate Korra's recovery and her mission.

"Let's get you ready," Asami said with a smile. It was not all that she wanted to say.

There were many things left unsaid that day.

* * *

><p>The nights and days passed. Occasionally, the Avatar could put herself together for the air bender kids but at other times she felt like her body was deteriorating and she was powerless against it.<p>

The Avatar was at war with herself and it took a grave toll.

**Day of Jinora's Ceremony **

Asami arrived bright and early on Air Temple Island. She gently knocked on Korra's door.

"I hope you're awake, Korra," Asami cheerfully said. She slid the door open and stepped over the threshold, careful not to spill the seaweed noodle soup take out she bought for Korra.

At the sound of Asami's voice Korra perked up, but her body resisted any sudden movements. Asami watched with concern as Korra slowly got up.

"I brought you your favorite soup!" She set it on the table and started to unravel the take out package.

"Thanks, Asami," Korra said as she rubbed her eyes.

When Asami turned around to look at the Avatar, she was taken aback. Korra's tired, sullen eyes had black rings around them, like she hadn't rested well for days. Asami tried to hide how shocked she was.

She brought the soup bowl over to Korra instead and helped her eat. Korra asked her about how her company was doing and they caught up for a bit. Asami felt like they had never been a part. Before they knew it, Jinora's ceremony was coming up soon.

"It's time!" Asami said as she checked her watch.

In the middle of helping Korra into her formal water tribe dress as they sat on the bed, Asami gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Asami was helping Korra slip on one of the pieces.

Korra was a little embarrassed. She didn't know what Asami was referring to. "What?"

"Your wound right here," Asami pointed to a spot at the nape of her neck. Then, she lightly stroked around it. "It doesn't seem to be... getting better."

Korra kept her eyes onto the floor and said nothing. Asami's touch had sent shivers down spine. Korra obviously couldn't see the back of her neck, so she never tended to wounds she couldn't reach. Pema tried to do her best, but Korra always wanted to help herself. Asami took a handful of Korra's hair that was sprawled all around her shoulders and parted it to one side. She sanitized her hands with some liquids from the treatment kit, took some ointment, and rubbed it onto the wound, careful not to touch the tender part of it. A burst of minty, medicinal herbs filled the air.

The ointment's cooling and heating effects comforted this aching part of Korra's neck. "Wow, that feels a lot better," Korra said.

Asami smiled. A mirror across the way framed them together. Korra looked ravishing with her hair parted to one side. Her shoulders were bare.

The clocktower nolled. The two ladies continued shuffling through. Finally, after much holding and steadying of Korra's imbalanced positions, Korra was in her wheelchair. Asami felt like Korra was fading away. Korra had changed so much since Asami was gone. Asami could sense that there was something all along that she could not fix about Korra's recovery.

Asami expertly and patiently worked through the knots in the Avatar's hair. She separated it and styled it.

"Where did you learn all this... girl stuff?" Korra asked curiously.

"I didn't have a mother to teach me these things, so I had to learn it on my own. It was difficult sometimes," Asami answered. She stared off into the distance for a second.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry..." Korra felt stupid for asking the question.

"Don't worry about it!" Asami said wholeheartedly. She grabbed a bobby pin and separated it with her teeth.

*insert episode here that is owned by the Avatar franchise.* I've included a few details on what happens below to get the full picture, but I do not own Legend of Korra or intend to infringe on copyrights.

"There you go! All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance. Take a look!" Asami said proudly and held up a hand held mirror for Korra to see.

"It's great. Thanks."

"You know, nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal."

Asami held Korra's hand. "I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you want to talk... or anything. Let's just try to enjoy this today. For Jinora."

"You're right." Korra took in a deep breath. "OK. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The end of Warmest Winter, first book of this series that has evolved into a bigger arc in the making. Deadly Spring is coming. Deadly Spring is the sequel to this. It's being written right now and will be posted on my website then on this site. It's a different style. This one was all Korrasami set up. The sequel has more action, pain, and passion.<p>

I'll share my own version of the ending of Legend of Korra.

It's my take on how "poop gets real."


	7. Deadly Spring Chapter 1

Deadly Spring

CHAPTER ONE

After defeating Zaheer, Korra continues her healing process at her home in the Southern Water Tribe.

Southern Water Tribe

Korra watched the Southern Lights floating elegantly from the balcony of her home. She had bouts of insomnia that led her out here to contemplate her next move. It was as if she couldn't choose to feel what she felt. Despite being the master of all four elements, the Avatar had lost all control. A shadow loomed over her every day.

Senna convinced Korra to see Katara for more healing. She had a breakthrough though: regaining the use of her legs gave her some hope. The great deception was the fact that she physically appeared healed but the internal damage was far more severe, as it always is.

Korra was restless in her home. She was reminded of her beginnings as an Avatar-in-training: the arena, the all too familiar set up of her room, and the domineering walls that reminded her of her past captivity.

One day, Korra had enough. She sat outside in the front terrace playing with Naga.

"Naga, I feel like a failure." She petted her loyal polar bear dog to seek some comfort in its fur.

Naga whined. She was an intuitive dog.

"How did I end up back where I started as an Avatar? I can't stand it. This isn't where I'm supposed to be. The world is out there and I'm back here. I feel like I need to get away from it all!"

"Then you should." Katara's voice surprised Korra from behind. She had been visiting Tonraq about water tribe business. The accomplished healer also wanted to check up on Korra.

The Avatar was shocked that Katara would eavesdrop on her. But she was even more surprised that the old woman would validate her notion of running away – for the second time.

"My parents would never let me... Ugh, I can't believe I just said that. Am I even listening to myself?! I've been here for too long."

"Korra, you've been through so much. It's understandable that your thoughts aren't as clear as water. Now what do you think you need to do, for yourself?"

"For myself? I need to get better."

"Why?"

"So… that I can be the Avatar again and help other people."

"Do you want to get better for you or for the fact that you need to help people?"

"Isn't it both?"

"In a sense, yes, but I'm trying to get at the fact that you need to realize what you need to do is to help yourself first. I was just like you, Korra. I wanted to help everyone but I came to realize that before I could effectively help anyone else, such as my brother, family, tribe, or the world, I needed to know how to take care of myself and by whatever means necessary to make that work."

"... Are you saying I should run away?"

"I'm saying that if you ever need me to help you get well I'm here."

With that ambiguous message, Katara smiled, gave Naga a treat, patted the polar bear dog on her head, and walked away. The greatest water benders' gait was steady and calm with both hands behind her back.

As she watched Katara walk out of the terrace, Korra was confused. She didn't know what it meant to take care of herself first. The notion seemed rather selfish to her at first. However, she took Katara's message to mean that Katara would back her up in the case that she needed to escape for a while.

"She is so cool."

Korra broke the news to her parents that she needed to leave the Southern Water Tribe and return to Republic City.

The night-lights of Republic City rekindled the Avatar's hopes of reuniting with her loved ones. She felt the light, misty spray of the bay's waters on her face as her boat sailed towards the city. However, her past appeared, haunting her. It was her again: Korra's inner demon, eyes aglow from the Avatar state with a murderous look on her face.

"You again. I can't even go into Republic City without you haunting me. What is the matter with me?" The Avatar turned her sails away from Republic City. Korra sat down on the deck, disappointed and slightly distraught from not being able to return to the city. She had no idea where she was going to go.

'Then you should,' Katara's voice rang clear in her psyche. Korra decided that she needed time alone to get better and once she did she would return back to Republic City. "It wouldn't be too long, right?"

At an outpost in the desert, Korra wrote a letter to Katara. She asked the elder for a favor. She knew her parents would be writing to her. Thus, Katara agreed to intercept her parents' letters to Republic City.


	8. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A teenaged boy grabbed a spray can and sprayed in blood red the word, "Equalist," on the side of a Future Industries building. His gang chuckled. One of them, an earth bender, bent a boulder out of the ground.

"Hey man, you'll risk blowing our cover!" One of the gang members called out.

"Come on, they'll be proud of us." He sent it whirling into the side of the building. A cloud of dust and bricks erupted from the impact.

"Yeah, yeah! Take her down!" one of the boys shouted over the explosion, but mortar drifted into his throat, starting on a coughing spell. Then, a deafening alarm went off in the building. All security lights on the outer corners of the buildings switched on.

The hoodlums ran in the opposite direction into the night, hungry for more.

The Next Morning

"You'd think that after all these years, people would stop targeting my company for being associated with Equalists," the CEO of Future Industries said exasperated.

Mako jotted some notes on his small notepad. They both stood in front of the wreckage that had been fenced off with "Caution!" tape.

"Asami, it's a shame. Some people just hold onto the past. I'm suspecting from these footprints that teens from the local school came here. I'm surprised that even with your security system, they would still try to vandalize your property," Mako said.

"My security team is looking over the footage as we speak. They're different boys each time, but this time the damage seems to be quite… large for just vandals. What do you think it is, Mako?" Asami asked earnestly.

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask the rest of the force, and I'll ask Chief Beifong for her recommendations on the best bodyguards and night watchers for your company. Have they targeted you, personally?" Mako asked, concerned.

"No, they haven't. It happens periodically, but only to Future Industries' buildings."

He nodded. "If there are any more developments, let me know as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Mako."

"Not a problem," Mako said with a small salute as he stepped into the police car.

"Hey, have you heard from Korra lately?" Asami said, trying not to sound too eager.

Mako's countenance changed and stopped for a second. "No, I haven't...It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

"Well, I think Tenzin said that she'll be back from the Southern Water Tribe soon." Mako continued fastening his seat belt.

Asami smiled. "See you later, Mako."

"Bye, Asami. Keep me updated." He drove away in the police car. Asami turned back to the rubble and hung her head. She shook her head when she saw the word "Equalist" scrawled on the wall. It reminded her of her father. I Why can't benders and non-benders just get along… /iA mix of anger and hatred flowed through her. A brick piece nudged at her shoe as she walked away.

She kicked it to the side with rage and continued walking. She sent it flying towards the wall where the word "Equalist" was written and it cracked into a dozen pieces.

Stressed and overworked, Asami sat at her concept-drawing table. She picked up her pencil and started aimlessly yet expertly tracing a few lines. Then, she stopped. She had drawn the ancient calligraphy symbol of water.

Asami decided to start writing a letter.

She walked back to her office to resume her workday. As soon as Asami opened the door to her office, a spirit screeched at her from the windowsill, "RAWRCH!" Asami gasped from surprise. The spirit was a plump one. It looked scared as Asami entered. i I'm going to get used to this. I will. Korra said that this was a good idea, /i Asami reassured herself in her head. Then, she continued setting down her purse and paperwork without bothering it.

The spirit relaxed a little, happy to have met a human that doesn't shoo it away. Asami continued working as the spirit sat by on the windowpane, grooming itself. She realized that she liked having spirits around. It was a distant, yet close reminder of the Avatar.

One Year Later

The rain poured down hard on Republic City in the springtime. After a long day at work, Asami left Future Industries headquarters at night. Thunder clapped as she set foot onto the cold, rainy street. She swiftly, but delicately hopped over spirit vines that were growing in the streets. Every day, she was careful not to step on, drive over, or hurt the spirit vines. Asami whispered a quick "thanks" to the valet that readied her car by the curb.

Spirit vines did not overgrow the boundaries of Asami Sato's mansion. Curiously, they seemed to grow around it.

She brushed the rain off her water resistant trench coat before stepping into her mansion. After fixing herself a cup of hot tea, the CEO retired to her study. She pulled out a book to read about the Spirit World that was situated in a discreet corner in the study. The hail noisily pelted the windows. After reading a few lines, she instinctively turned to look out the window.

An eagle-hawk spirit rested on a tree branch outside the window. It was curled up, shivering. A gust of wind pushed the eagle-hawk off balance and it wobbled furiously on the branch. Asami threw down her book and ran to the window. The eagle-hawk turned wide-eyed when it saw a human was coming near it. It tried to fly, but its talon snagged on a tree branch. As it fell, Asami caught it in her arms.

She grabbed it and immediately shut the window against another violent gust of wind. The eagle-hawk wrestled itself out of her arms.

It shook off its feathers and then flew to a corner of the study. The eagle-hawk was wide eyed, comically frightened. Asami's hair and top were dripping wet. She just shook it off and went to the fireplace to make a fire.

As she picked up the metal firewood prong, her finger slipped due to her wet grip. The tool bounced in deafening clangs as it fell.

"Miss Sato, do you need help?" one of her butlers called from downstairs.

"No, but thank you, Nigel," Asami replied back. She was stubborn in this case.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not make a fire. "Fire was never my favorite element," Asami muttered.

The spirit watched her every move. After some time, it flew over to the fireplace. Startled by the gusts of air coming from the eagle-hawk's wings, Asami backed away for the spirit started to expand its wings again.

With its impressive wingspan for its size, the eagle-hawk opened its beak and firebent a streak of blue fire. The firewood immediately set ablaze and brightened the room. Amazed, Asami brought her hands against the flames to warm them up. i It's like Korra firebending—/i

Before she could finish her thought, the eagle-hawk started purring at her leg. It was adorably nestling next to her in front of the fire. With two fingers, she gently stroked its head. "I'll name you, Pele."

Pele perched on the Sato Mansion mailbox. It watched as Asami's car pulled up on the driveway.

Asami greeted her eagle-hawk warmly. "Hey there, little one. This is an unusual perch for you. Have you decided to change things up?" She opened the mailbox and saw that it was a letter from Korra. Her heart was overfilled with joy.

She dropped all her things at the door and ran into her study. It was heart-wrenching to read the letter - she yearned to see and talk to Korra. Her fingers traced over the letters of Korra's name. It's been so long… but there's only one letter from her.

Asami read the letter more than once. And a particular line warmed her heart. _She only wrote to me._


End file.
